


Living as cannon fodder in a otome game I helped develop.

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Well... shit."Alicia Carlyle! I annull our engagement!" The prince yelled, his face red with the huffing and puffing he did as he ran after me. Intentionally, hoping he would go away, I ignored his irritating yapping figure as he ranted and raved on and on about something or other. It was rather like an annoying dog you couldn't shut up no matter what. I eyed his scrawny figure, looking pathetic with his hair puffed out and his royal clothes covered with mud.Fuck. I never expected this event to happen so soon. I was only 14. Are you sure this is the game I made?Now, let's rewind a bit, shall we?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Living as cannon fodder in a otome game I helped develop.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Stuff about religion and how stupid the god in this world is not to be taken seriously. This does not in anyway represent my religious beliefs. Also swearing.

Well... shit.

  
"Alicia Carlyle! I annull our engagement!" The prince yelled, his face red with the huffing and puffing he did as he ran after me. Intentionally, hoping he would go away, I ignored his irritating yapping figure as he ranted and raved on and on about something or other. It was rather like an annoying dog you couldn't shut up no matter what. I eyed his scrawny figure, looking pathetic with his hair puffed out and his royal clothes covered with mud. Of course, he couldn't keep up with the bulky, heavy suit, whereas I wore a shirt and trousers.

  
Fuck. I never expected this event to happen so soon. I was only 14. Are you sure this is the game I made?

  
Now, let's rewind a bit, shall we?

  
My name is Alicia Farrington. I'm a duke's daughter and the villainess of a otome game which I also did the art and some code for. Yeesh, I never expected my own creations to betray me like this. I spent 5 hours on the sketches for the demon king alone! Now I get how Frankenstein felt.

After death, God somehow convinced me into reincarnating to be his cannon fodder to mess with lives or something so he wouldn't kill mortals with his 'oh so holy presence' or something or other excuse about not taking care of your responsibilities. And yes, I am badmouthing god.

  
The day after my game was launched and pulling an all nighter, I saw a golden light begin to suck me in at my feet in the middle of the road, and my poor self, paralyzed with shock, (and the result of three consequetive all nighters) didn't see the truck heading towards me. Crunch. You can imagine how it went. 

  
Anyway, soon after my demise, I arrived in 'Heaven.' The queues were exhausting, and I have to deal with the thousand bruises and broken bones from getting hit by a truck. Ouch. Don't they have any medics? Somehow, I endured and was escorted to a small, jet black void of a room, where a small orb of light appears and morphs into a blurry silhouhette of a man. 

  
"I am god, Savior and Lord of all. How may I help you?"

  
"Are you ki-?" I was annoyed and tired. I couldn't care less and to my sleep-deprived brain, this was the perfect place to take my anger out.

"As the chosen soul, you are going to be reincarnated into the world of your creation. Isn't that exciting?"

"Umm, no. Fuck off."

  
I stare suspiciously at this knock-off D-list God and look for ways of escape or maybe some kind of painkiller. Passing out would be wonderful. Still, there is only a void around me and my gaze returns back to the strange figure.

  
"So, why on earth would you make an otome game real?" 

  
"Ahem. Ever since the spirits of peace and happiness made me keep those promises about not destroying my creations or whatever after the black death, the dinosaurs asteroid, the Tohoku Tsunami, Pompeii-"

  
"Pompeii?"

  
"Ahh, they were just being _reaally_ annoying. Anyways, I've been forced to keep down my violent, destructive tendencies, and that is not good for the head. So I decided to just create new worlds to destroy! Sadly, recreating goldilocks conditions and the big bang and waiting for human civilisation is a pain. And my artistic side isn't getting any better." 

  
His face brightens up, carving itself painfully into my retinas. Owwww... 

  
"Still, why do I, with the highest authority in the land have to do any work? You do all the inventing for me. Fantasy is really fun to play around with. Do you know how many magic physics systems I've invente-"

  
"Enough. So who am I reincarnating into?" The villainess, Selena Alden I prayed. Please not the heroine, she has so many bad endings.  
"The side rival of the game, Alicia Farrington."

"I'm cannon fodder?" I asked.

Alicia Farrington was an unimportant little plot point of a rival, the ex-fiancee who gets killed immediately after her bullying was exposed when she was 18 by the demon king. It served as a way to introduce to one of the game's main abilities, <Avenge>, where random characters would get harder and harder to romance when mob characters randomly died (usually tortured to death by the demon king. The writer was a bit of a sadist.) There was no way around it in any of the routes. Still, she was important cannon fodder, and without her malicious thoughts and negative emotions for the demon king to feed on for the next 20 years, he would rampage around and destroy everything.

"Can't you just use the already existing soul?"

  
He made an annoyed face. "Oh. That. Well, she kinda... died."

  
"How?" I asked. I was confused. There was no other event that could've killed her, at least in the story I knew.

  
The self-proclaimed god made a awkward face and snapped his fingers."Gabe." At his command, an angel with a halo and shimmering white wings stepped out of nowhere.

  
"His Lord's-um- soul-crushing lightning-volcano-storm-tsunami destroyed what he thought was an insignificant village, which it turned out the 3-year-old Lady Farrington was staying." the angel told me grudgingly.

"Wait, why can't you just plop her soul back in?" I asked. I was pretty sure I knew how this reincarnation thing worked by now, but there was still a small chance.

"It was a soul crushing lightning-volcano-storm-tsunami. I don't exaggerate, which is my most redeeming trait." He announced, not at all ashamed he literally killed hundreds of lives.

"It's your only redeeming trait." I'm salty. My broken bones ache and I couldn't care less about this spoiled kid's sanity. I wasn't a therapist.

  
"And since without her death the demon king would destroy all, and I don't want to lose all my hard work worldbui- I mean your hard work, you, and as a developer with a conviently timed death and ample knowledge of the world, will take over her body." 

  
"Conviniently timed dea- That golden light. That was you, wasn't it?" I accused him, pointing my finger. I knew something was up when I died. 

The figure looked as nervous as a bunch of light could, and I _swear_ I could see glowing sweat..

"N-no! Truck-kun only does commissions on weekdays! I swear I didn't ask him to do it for exposure! I didn't! J-just go already!" 

He waved his hand and a weirdly elaborate glowing blue magic circle surrounded me, as my body dissolved into crystal shards and began to float up. I whistled appreciatively. As a fellow artiste, I had to admit, despite his- psychotic tendencies and murdering impulse, he did have some nice style.

And just like that, I reincarnated.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me about any issues, grammar mistakes. I have to balance school life so updates may be inconsistent.


End file.
